


Ty Sees Red

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Brigid is Tandy's Mom, Emotions, Even some cameos, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Portals scene, Thanos get fucked, Tony is not dead, everyone is hurt, everyone's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: It takes five weeks instead of five years to get the stones back. Ty lost his family in the snap. With Tandy by his side, Thanos is done. Especially when the Dark takes over.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 30





	1. The Snap

It had been a beautiful day in LA. Tandy and Ty relaxed on the sofas of the underground mansion, when the news flickered on. Chase had reconfigured a TV from the Gibbs and put it in the mansion. Aliens were invading, a massive donut ring about New York. Winds blew like a massive gale through the city, until an orange blast halted it. The street went quiet. "Oh, my God." Tandy murmured, putting her hand to her mouth. "Mom's in New York!" She pulled out her phone, running upstairs. "Tandy!" Ty yelled after her, glancing at the TV. Tony was there with Strange, fighting against some Squidward looking motherfucker and a Hulk knockoff.

Following Tandy, he stood outside the door as he heard her talk to her mother. "I know you're with Misty, but are you safe?" She was pacing frantically, flipping one of her daggers in her hand. Surely the others had to have seen the news by now. "Ty's just outside. I'm scared, Mom. He's finally arrived and we're powerless." He took that as permission to enter. They, the Runaways and the Avengers had talked about Thanos and the impending invasion, having gotten a hold of Thor and the Guardians. They were bringing across a new woman as well, Valkyrie. She seemed cool. As Tandy sobbed, Ty took her shoulders, sitting her down. He knew he just had to be a grounding presence for her. "Yeah. Okay, Mom. Love you. Be safe." She flipped off her phone, sniffling. Looking up at Ty with her big brown eyes, he simply held her tighter.

Nico then burst into their room. "You guys heard right? It's happening." Both nodding, the pair got up, heading towards the stairs, where everyone had convened. "Okay, we can't do anything but wait. Everyone stay together, and make sure no-one disappears, okay?" Alex took charge on this one, looking each and every one of them in the eye. Solemnly, they all swore to look out for one another.

The wait was agonising. They got hourly updates from the Facility. Steve and the Rogues had appeared, gearing up in Wakanda. Tandy wished she could help, but the kids had been ordered to stay away from the fight. It infuriated her to no end, so she endlessly threw daggers into the wall, watching as they dully clunked to the ground and faded away.

Then, when the clock struck ten to one, something happened. "Ty?" She questioned, feeling him just beside her. A twist in their bellies alerted them to something wrong. "Guys?" Looking to their left, they saw Molly gazing at her hands. "I feel weird." Giving a small gasp, Tandy dropped to her knees. Behind her, she heard a wail. "NO!" Sobbing, Gert raced down the stairs to her sister. "Gert.. I love you." The face Molly made was heartbreaking, her body falling to ash as her face disappeared. The winds scattered her particles about, dissipating her. Tandy wept openly. "She was only fourteen, you bastard..." A groan and stumbling alerted her to Alex stumbling in. "I'm sorry.." The look on Nico's face was one of pure despair, the boy she considered a brother disintegrating before her eyes, sandy grains floating off of him almost peacefully, cruelly as such. "No, Alex, no!" Nico leapt for him, but the boy was gone before she could grab him, falling to the floor.

Ty had never seen anything like it, until Karolina came into the room, tears striking her face, matting it with grime. "Has anyone seen Chase? He just vanished!" Seeing the piles of ash on the floor and noting her friends' disappearances, her mask broke, dropping to the floor, screaming. It was all drowned out for Tandy, as if she'd gone numb. What was happening? This can't be the half-wipe, can it? He wouldn't be this vile, surely?

Shakily, she pulled out her phone, lifting it to her ear. Hearing the dial, she held her breath. "Mom?" Waiting for a few seconds that stretched out for years, it went answered with. "I'm sorry, the person you are calling seems unable to pick up at the moment. Please try again later." No. No, no, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. Oh, God no. Her mouth was dry, her nose burning. Her legs were ready to drop, choking on air, her lungs barely breathing, burning as a matter of fact.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground, on her knees gazing at a puddle of vomit. Was it her own? It had to have been. She was aware Ty was rubbing her back, a look of pure despair stuck to his face. "That purple asshole killed our parents." The burning look in Tandy and Ty's eyes scared the Rumaways, though comforted them. Thanos stood no chance. For now, they had to regroup.


	2. Shit Goes Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five weeks after the Snap, the devastating effects have the world in chaos. Now, Ty and Tandy are furious, and after a time journey, they're ready to take on the big purple bastard himself.

Tandy and Ty stormed up to the Avengers Facility. "Let us in Rogers!" Tandy screamed in anguish, a hot fire blazing within her. She'd sat through four days of driving to the mansion, and she hadn't gotten over the dusting. She could feel it pulsing, Ty taking her hand. Hours before they'd seen their friends vanish, they'd seen Peter, Tony and Strange go into that disc, whisking them away. Michelle, poor Spider-Girl was beside herself, gone into a state of worry catatonia. Tandy had lost her mother, her uncle, nearly lost her soulmate. Safe to say, she wasn't in the best of moods. She summoned her glow, illuminating their vicinity. Tilting her head to the heavens, she roared in anguish, an explosion of pure white ripping the titanium door from its hinges, blasted into the corridor.

Ty summoned up his darkness, letting it growl within him, surround his body. The blackness of his cloak spread out across the sky, enveloping the entire Facility. Looking to Tandy, his hand taken in hers. The pulling sensation in his gut transported them into the living room, where Nat and Steve stared at them. "Flair off, Tandy." Natasha practically whispered, her voice cold and dead. Ty had never seen her so pale. The two switched off their powers, their rage still emanating from them. "So, what do we do?" Tandy scoffed, wearing out the carpet as she paced. "Mom's dead! Chase and Alex and Molly are dead! Molly! She's just a kid!" She flopped onto the sofa, her head in her hands.

"First? We wait for Tony and Nebula to get back. You're not the only one to lose things Tandy." Ty's head snapped to him. "Don't you dare go off on her. You're a test subject that has just always been stubborn fight-me energy, and you singlehandedly caused a global crisis with Bucky!" Natasha whipped up. "Everybody shut up!" She yelled, tears dripping from her eyes across her cheeks.

A roar from an engine got their attention. "That's them. By the way, everyone else probably heard us, so stay away from each other for now." Huffing, Tandy and Ty followed her out of the room, shadowed by Steve.


	3. Tony's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nebula get back from space. But where is Peter?

Stepping out into the cold night, Tandy shivered, the breeze blowing at her. The other glowing woman apart from Karolina and her, Captain Marvel, held the ship, from which she was told it was named the Milano. How a dumbass like Quill could've named a ship such a beautiful name was beyond her. If not for the dire situation, she would've marvelled at the spectacle.

Carol's armour glowed red, gold and blue. It reminded her of the Avenger shuttle, the original one that inspired the superhero organisation, when she and Ty had spent a month spray painting it. Sticking one hand in her pocket, she slid her arm round Ty's waist, him sliding his round her shoulders, holding her tight. She felt as if she could collapse, but thankful he was there to hold her up. She winced as the wind whipped through her hair, her admittedly thin coat for such weather.

The ship landed, the door to the shuttle crawling down at a painfully slow pace. Edging forward with the others, Tandy stopped short when she saw Tony. He was emasculated, thin as bone. "Oh, my God." It shocked her, how such a strong man could become so terribly malnourished in a matter of days. She felt her own belly grumble hungrily. "Shut up you." She murmured down at it. Ty raised his eyebrow at her. 

Walking up to him, Ty heard him vaguely. "I lost the kid." At that moment, time stopped. The breath knocked right out of him, noting Tandy running away, heading back inside. "Oh Tony!" Pepper was beside him in minutes, helping Steve carry him inside. Nebula walked down the runway, looking to him curiously. "You're the shadow boy. Where's light girl?" Ty shoved his remaining hand in his pocket, now limp at his side. "She just went inside, when we heard we lost Pete." Nebula nodded slowly. "For the time that I knew him.. he was polite. I will tear Thanos apart for taking him." 

Inside, Tony was sat with an IV in his arm, and Steve across from him. "Tony, you have to tell us what happened." He pleaded urgently. Tony's gaze snapped to him. "Listen Rogers, in case you haven't noticed, I don't owe you jackshit." Looking to the others, his gaze softened. "But for the Avengers? We went to Titan, Thanos' old home. Strange gave up the stone, after looking into over 14 million futures, saying it was the only way. Then, the kid..." He broke down, ripping the IV out. "Tony, we need you at full strength if we're going to do this together." Steve reprimanded, attempting to force him back down. Ty saw red. He and Tandy had hacked into Friday with Peter, and found the Siberia tape. Pete's own father had tried to kill Tony. "Back the fuck up. In case you hadn't noticed, you tried to kill him. I don't think together holds anymore. Remember when you told him that whatever they'd face, you'd do it together? Siberia ruined that, I suppose."

At Steve's shocked look, he blasted the supersoldier back onto another chair. Checking on Tony, he saw the fond look from him. Smiling smally, he looked towards the holoscreens, checking the dead. He saw his mother's face staring back at him, going to join Tandy.

He found her out in a hallway, curled up into a ball. He immediately felt guilty for leaving her alone in such a state, how hadn't he felt it? "Tan? Come on." Sitting on the floor with her, she curled up into him. If Gert were here, she'd make a remark about the heteronormativity of it. Ty was usually the one curled up in Tandy anyway. Wasn't the point. "He's gone, Ty. Our adoptive brother is dead." She sobbed into his shirt, Ty looking solemnly into the distance. "We're all a family, Tan. His family, and we'll be damned if us Avengers don't do our namesake. We'll get that fucker." He swore with venom. He wasn't one to use words like that to insult people, but he was beyond pissed. 

They sat there, crying into each other's shoulders for what seemed like an hour. "You ready to go back in?" Tandy asked. Ty took a short breather, calming his nerves. He might slap Steve in the next few minutes, but it would be worth it. "Sure."


	4. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula tracks Thanos down with the help of Rocket. The Avengers are ready, but can Ty keep his cool?

Tandy and Ty entered the room to squabbling and infighting. “You didn’t win, because you didn’t have me.” Carol stated rather arrogantly, but matter of factly. It was true after all, Carol’s powers were similar to hers in a lot of ways, about ten times as powerful, but the statement remained. “I’m sorry, but where were you if you’re so damn good.” Rhodey asked. It was a valid question, but Ty was sick of it. “Enough!” He growled.

”We have enough to deal with then the two of you comparing dick sizes. Carol was stating a fact; she’s been halfway across three galaxies sorting out a politics war for thirty years, hasn’t aged a day by the way.” Carol nodded at the reassurance. “Alright? She has the power to destroy the Raft if she so wanted.” At Steve’s shameful look, he continued. Carol’s brows were furrowed in confusion. Tandy winced, she probably didn’t know about the Raft yet.

Walking over to the holotable, he turned to Rocket. “What do we got?” The raccoon pinched his eyebrows. “Well, three days ago while you two lovebirds were in Tex-ass a huge radiation spike emitted from this planet.” It was a structure like Earth’s but with a different, pinker atmosphere, and totally different geology.

”My father called it the Garden, where he’d go once his great plan was finished.” Nebula stated, her arms crossed, almost like she were reliving painful memories. Tandy sympathised. “So we can assume that’s where he is. If it’s the same radiation signature as the stoned, he did something with them.” She tapped her foot as she heard Bruce pitch up. “I have something. Hulk and I want to bond together. It should take an afternoon tops, enough for everyone to prepare if that’s alright?”

No one offered anything to the table. God, did the kids have to do all the work round here? Tandy questioned. “That’s fine Bruce. I’m gonna go work off some stress.” With that, she left the room.

Thunk! Went the dagger as it whipped through the air, bulls-eyeing on the target. It didn’t help. Tandy sighed, jumping when she heard a noise. “You’re good. I feel a familiarity between us. A kinship if you’d like. Gamora would’ve loved you.” A timely reminder of everything they’d lost.

“Yeah? Were you two close?” Tandy inquired. Nebula let a glimmer of a smirk grace her features. “I might say so. When we were young, our father tortured us. She had to win, otherwise she’d be a monster like me too. I know why, and I let her. It was agonising. I could feel my blood burst from my veins, every sting as metal was carved into my face, my body practically ripping apart. He took away what made me, me.” Tandy felt the lodge in her throat, reaching out to her. “D-do you have a picture of what you used to look like?”

Nebula slowly outreached her hand, a holographic photo appearing of a young lady who seemed not much younger than her with full cheeks and a smile on her face. Her eyes gleamed with mirth and amusement, long wavy curls of red hair adorning her face. It had to have been before Thanos had begun torturing the two, though she had a metal ear. Then again, there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

”You look younger than me. He took away your childhoods.. I’m sorry.” Tandy apologised. Nebula waved her hand away, the image flickering out. “Don’t be. You have a story too. Will you tell me?”

Tandy grimaced, leaning on the barricade. “My Uncle Nathan. I thought he was the best uncle I could have. Till I foundout a year ago that he was abusing Aunt Mel. Slapping her about, beating her black and blue. She lost a baby. I could’ve been a cousin. My daddy, he.. his name was Fuchs, and he was one of the lights of my world. Till the cop that killed Ty’s brother shot him, and put him in our fridge for Mom to find.”

A sudden burst of energy, and Tandy bolted one of her daggers towards the target, hitting the outside in blind anger. Nebula stepped forward, awkwardly embracing her. Tandy froze for a moment, then tensely returning it. She could tell the other woman was tense. “Your Mom might be gone for now. But I’d like to be an aunt to you. I feel a familiar bond to you that I can’t explain.”

Tandy felt tears spring to her eyes, fresh and salty. “I’d like that. Aunt Neb and Aunt Gamora.” She chuckled, keeping the embrace for as long as she could.

Coming out, Nebula shook her shoulder. “Let’s go observe the green brute.”

As they walked, a naughty thought popped into Tandy’s head. If her mom wasn’t home, she might be able to wash the grime off her with Ty. “Stop right there. I could practically feel that thought Tandy.” Nebula chastised. Feeling rather embarrassed, Tandy put it away for later.

They entered the Meditation Room, where Bruce sat head down, cross legged. The two sat down by Ty, Tandy taking his hand in hers. “Hulk watch Banner. Help along.” A deep, gruff voice sounded out around the room. Tandy’s jaw fell open in shock. “Is that?..” At Ty’s concerned nod, she knew something was off. “If this goes wrong, we lose both of them forever. He could go feral or shut down entirely.” Her heart tightened at that, wishing she hadn’t agreed to let him do it.

Suddenly, green veins bulged and flowed as the transformation took hold, Bruce growing taller and thicker. Tandy noticed rips appear in his clothing. “Is that meant to happen?” She got no response, and she watched as the monstrous green being only muscled out further, breaking through his shirt, his chest ripped and sweaty. Tandy excused herself from looking, staring at Ty uncomfortably. “If you don’t want to be here, you can sneak out.”

Tandy shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just.. I feel unfaithful.” Ty laughed quietly, putting his shoulder around her. “You’re not unfaithful. Far from it. You and I stick together, always.”

From beside them, Nebula coughed. Tandy glanced over, careful to avoid Bruce’s hulking form. “You attracted?” Nebula shook her head. “No. I feel no sexual or romantic attraction towards any being. It’s just how I’ve always been.”

Tandy looked at Ty knowingly. The boy just grinned widely. “I’ll tell her after the big purple bastard.”

Just then, Tandy’s gaze was torn back to Bruce when his pants and boxers shredded, leaving him nude. She yelped, turning to out her head in Ty’s shoulder. “You’ve seen nudity before Tan.” Ty joked. Tandy groaned indecipherably from the fabric. “But that was different. We were ready.” She muffled.

Bruce too seemed to recognise this, clearing his throat as he was handed a towel. “I should say that was a success. Now, let me get some clothes, and let’s get this son of a bitch.”


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet with Thanos. However, the twist leaves everyone blindsided.

Tandy sat in the seat of the Milano, her seat buckled. She’d never been to space, despite being easily able to. Ty say beside her. “Ty... if this doesn’t work..” She trailed off. She got no response except for Ty gripping her hand tightly. “It has to, okay?”

Tandy wondered how the remaining Runaways were taking it. Since Alex, Molly and Chase dusted, it had been a heavy mourning period for all of them. Tandy found her dagger fizzling into existence in her hand, humming incessantly. It was fueled by her anguish.

Tony’s place was taken by Rhodey, with Cap and Natasha at the front. The team had to be together for this one.

”Who hasn’t been to space?” Carol piped up from her seat. When practically everyone except her, Rocket and Nebula raised their hands, she sighed. “Buckle up, heads against your seats. “And for the love of God, don’t puke in my ship!” Rocket warned, flicking the ignition.

It was shocking, how fast the ship broke atmosphere, zipping faster than even the speed of light! Tandy could practically feel the headache, though Steve, Clint and Natasha seemed to be grinning madly. Adrenaline junkies, the three of them.

After a few minutes, the juddering slowed to gentle, rolling vibrations which were exceptionally relaxing.

Calm, Tandy held Ty’s hand as his smoke helped bring her weightless. It felt like floating underwater, an experience she was bitterly familiar with. This however, was serene, the cloak’s tendrils wrapping around her like a comfort blanket.

It took hours, but soon they reached the Garden. Carol floated outside the ship, glowing golden and shining. “I’ll scout ahead, see if its safe.” She commanded, zipping down to the planet. Biting down on her lip, Tandy watched in anxious throbs biting through her chest. “Hey.” Rhodey clanked up to her, a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be fine.” Tandy nodded shakily. “The lot of you were actibg like first-graders. It’s embarrassing, quite frankly.”

Rhodey felt rather ashamed, told off by a teenage girl who had set their priorities straight. “I know. Our personal interests diverge to much and since Siberia I haven’t had much patience.”

Tandy pinched her forehead. “Y’all need to buck the fuck up before we all die.” She scoffed. “I sound like a fucking suburban mom like Aunt Melissa. I’m supposed to be the immature one here, but I’m sick of it.”

Soon, Carol arrived back, a conflicted look on her face. “He’s down there. Alone. No army, no defenses. Just him.” His brows furrowing, Ty glanced around at the reactions. As noted, it was an air of confusion, and caution.

Steve however, just looked tired. “Good. Then let’s get this over with and get our friends back.” Over the years, Ty had seen Steve pull back into himself as the world progressed, unable to cope with all the stress and soon enough it would all come crashing down. The fact that he’d just lost his son didn’t make it any easier. They were treading on eggshells.

Thanos plucked a purple spikeplant from its stalk, dropping it into the basket. Heading back to his hut, he was suddenly aware of a rumbling. The vibrations had his small fire burn out, his cutlery smashing to the ground as he stood his ground. The purple grape had his face and arm disfigured and burnt after what he had done.

The rumbling ceased when a golden light slammed through the hut, bashing him to the ground, a blonde girl, the same one from Earth walked forward, a glowing white dagger in her hand, the boy in the cloak behind her, supporting her.

Then, Earth’s Mightiest entered his hut. Thanos noted thr leading two, the man who had held his fists down until the last moment, and the pale haired female who had taken out Proxima. “Steven Rogers.” He murmured.

Tandy flicked her wrist to Thanos’ throat as Bruce and Rhodey helped Carol contain him. “Don’t. Even. Dare.” The purple bastard grimaced at her. “Young one, you don’t understand-“

Tendrils crept forward, of inky void as the Darkforce connected to Thanos’ consciousness, Ty growling loudly. “Don’t ever speak to her!” He took Tandy’s hand as they kept the monster at risk.

Thanos heard the boy, prepared with an arrogant retort, when he saw someone he never thought he’d see again. “Gamora..” He gasped out loud. She faced away from him. “Face me, daughter...”

When she did, he froze in horror. Her face was broken open across her cheeks, sunken eyes leading to dry pits that dripped purple blood, an elongated, sharp toothed smile adorning her features. Her black hair was matted with blood, her alien markings glowing a deep red.

”You killed me. YOU MURDERED ME, AND TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY!” She screeched loudly, a blade drawn as the light disappeared from the place, only for a horrible dark to descend upon him, choking his breath. His heart pounded, walking as fast as he could, all traces of the Avengers gone.

Soon, a light shone on a woman, dark, black hair that ran down her shoulders, a badge emblazoning her cargo jacket. “You took me. You took me from my daughter, you asshole.” As the cold of her voice ripped into him, she pulled her gun, only for him to fall through the floor, screaming in terror as he did.

”You shall know the pain you have thrust unto countless innocents.” A booming voice rumbled in his head, reverberating within his hollow skull. Thanos wildly flailed about, before coming face to face with a young woman, a child. “Where are my friends sir? My name’s Molly, can you help me? No. Because you killed me.”

He stood determinedly against the girl, though his fearful resolve had blatantly cracked. When tbe girl pushed him back, a splash resounded, dragged under the current of a body of water. He struggled against the water, his armour dragging him to the ocean floor. He thrashed as much as possible in a desperate bid for the surface, before gasping for air.

He sat on twigs, and Xandarian wood. Confused, he dusted himself up, inching forward. There sat the child of Spiders, sobbing to himself. His body was curled in, his face ashen with dust, his brown, curled hair clumped with dirt. “My Mom, my Dad! My friends need me, please Mr Thanos, please! Bring me back!”

The boy clung to him in a way which made him feel wholly monstrous, collapsing to his knees in abject disgust, mortification thick within his veins.

Tandy watched as the bastard faded back into the realm of the living. He’d been in there for a few minutes, but for him it was hours. “Pull them back.” She requested, watching as Ty’s tendrils receded. The man groaned, fat teardrops staining the grass.

”What did you do with the stones?” Natasha interrogated, shocking him with her electric batons. Tandy wished she had one. “Whuuu?” ”The stones, what did you do with them? You used another energy signature yesterday?” Rogers ordered, much to Thanos’ distaste. 

“Gone, reduced to atoms.” This broke Tandy’s dagger, the young lady stumbling back, burning herself on the ashes of the fire. “No.” She whispered brokenly. “No, there has to be a way, we could get Daisy on the line, we could, could-“ She choked, curling into a ball as Ty shot to her side, crouching down by her. “Ty, it hurts.” She whimpered, coughing violently as a cold sweat sheened her hands and face. She fanned her face with a shaky hand, the other clutched to her hips, cramping into her stomach painfully. She shook, practically phasing at the rate she was going.   
Thanos chuckled darkly. “You see? I used the stones to destroy the stones! Your efforts are futile, and now the universe is balanced.” Rhodey stepped back to face the group. “He has to be lying, everyone spread out and search the hut, we need to-“ “My father was many things-“ Nebula stepped up to him, boring a hole through his skull with her eyes. “But a liar, he is not.”

Seeing a possible reprieve, Thanos sighed. “Ah. Nebula. Perhaps I judged you too harshly. I should-“ A swift thunk alerted Ty to Thanos’ head rolling across the floor. Tandy yelped, burying herself closer into Ty’s darkness.

”What did you just do?” Banner quietly asked Thor, who was barely keeping it together. “I went for the head.” With that, he strode out, much to everyone’s despair.

”They’re all gone. Oh God..”


	6. Aftermath:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stones are gone. What happens now?

It had been a day since Thanos’ death, and everyone was back on Earth.

The world was in billions of pieces. They called it the Blip. Over three and a half billion people simply vanished into thin air.

They’d come up with a theory, that the others were being kept in a stasis realm, or another dimension. Whatever the case, it shattered them.

Tandy, having fainted after her panic attack had been brought to the ship, where Ty cradled her for as long as he could. He had no idea about his parents, no signal to contact them.

She woke near to three in the morning, the events rushing back to her. “Oh shit!” She barely got to the bathroom in time before she hurled whatever still remained in her gut.

After a solid minute, she fell onto her ass, leaning onto the bathtub. Pain coursed tightly through her chest, sobs forced through her throat as she mourned her mom. She was an orphan now. “Momma.. please come back.”

She had no idea what would happen to her, what could happen to Ty and her, the Avengers. They had to get the rest of the Runaways and the Defenders together, it was their only hope. Skye was still alive, as was her father Coulson. They needed all the help they could get. Fury too, was gone.

Ty found her in this state, heart dropping in sympathy. “Tandy...”

He sank down to embrace her, her fingers gripping to his chest tightly. “You heard anything from your parents?” She asked lightly, in between sniffles. Her face was dirty from everything, Ty sighing. “Not yet. I’m afraid of what I’ll find, you know?” Tandy nodded slowly, letting Ty help her up.

”You want carrying?” He asks. She nods again, silent in mourning as he picks her up, bridal style. Carrying her down to eat, they found Natasha crying to herself over the table. Setting Tandy down, the woman noticed, glancing with wet eyes at the pair.

”He took my boy. Peter was innocent, and that bastard dusted him. Steve and I... he won’t come out of our room. Bucky and Sam are gone, and we have no chance of reversing any of this.” She forced out, her voice hoarse and cracked. They saw her knuckles turn white from the pressure exerted on the table as she clutched a glass of water in her hand. “My mom.” Tandy whispered, clasping her hands together tightly. “After Dad, Momma was the only family I had, and she’s gone. I’m an orphan Nat!” She whimpered, her shoulders beginning to shake. The dyed blonde softened, pulling the girl into a tight hug. As they clung to each other, Ty slipped out of the room.

Pressing his phone, he slipped to the contacts menu, gazing at his parents’ numbers. He tapped hi mom’s number, holding his phone to his ear. It took a few rings, but it picked up. “Ty? Oh, thank God.” It was his dad! “Dad? Where’s Mom?” Silence. Slowly, he heard his father take a breath. “She’s gone. We were watching a movie, and then suddenly she was just.. gone. She blipped, Tyrone!” His father seemed strained, as if he was losing it slowly. He needed help and rest fast.

”Okay, okay. Dad, why don’t you come up to the Avengers Facility, get some rest, and we can talk about it?” His dad hummed in agreement. “Sounds good. I’ll see you in a few days. How’s Tandy?”

Ty sucked in air through his teeth. “Being blunt, she’s not good, not good at all. She lost her mom, and she’s scared. She’s an orphan now Dad. At least if we can’t get them back.” His dad coughed. “Don’t. We will find a wag to get them back. You will find a way, we have to have faith. Besides, you’ve never been wrong before.”

Ty chuckled darkly. “In this case? I don’t want to be wrong. Bye Dad.” He hung up, walking back to the kitchen.

He heard Tandy, Nat and another voice conversing. “Nothing on Misty, Rambeau or Rand?” He saw Steve pacing by the counter, his arms crossed. Tandy huffed, looking to Nat. “Not as far as we’ve looked. Anything on Scott?”

Ty coughed. “Which one? You’re gonna have to be more specific.” She glared irritably at him. “Not the time. Lang, obviously. We need to know his status, and Cassie’s.”

An uncomfortable silence reigned. “Seriously?” Tandy bolted up frantically. “Not even contacting Paxton or Maggie? She could be alone right now, terrified out of her mind!” Steve blurted before he could stop himself. “She’s probably fine.” Her head snapped to him dangerously, her eyes glowing slightly. “You don’t know that. I’m going to check in on her.” She turned to Ty. “Already on it.” As she took his hand, she gulped as the gusty sensation threatened to bowl her over, and turned her stomach again.

They found themselves outside Maggie’s house, hesitant to knock on the door. “Cassie? We’re gonna come in now.” She called out softly. Turning to Ty, she motioned to be quiet. “She’s probably still asleep, and when she wakes up she’s going to be petrified, so stay calm, okay?”

Nodding his assurance, he took her hand. “I know. Take it slow.”

With that, Tandy slowly pushed the door open, keeping herself silent as she ascended the steps to Cassie’s room. There, she found the girl, her hair messy and scrapped around her face, which was sticky and yellow with grime. Her eyes were swollen and she was curled up under the covers. “Oh, poor girl.” Tandy lamented, crouching down, running her fingers through her hair.

”Cass-cass?” She murmured softly, watching as the girl awoke slowly, groaning. “Mommy, Paxton?” She looked around, noting the two. “Tandy? Ty? Where’s Mommy? Where’s Paxton?” Her heart seemed to tear into pieces, unable to think of a suitable answer. “I don’t know baby girl. I think they disappeared.” She pushed his fingers through her own hair, looking up towards Ty, who descended to their level. “Cassie, something horrible happened. Half the world’s people are gone, because of a bad alien named Thanos. We want to take you back to the Compound with us.”

At the girl’s face, Tandy let out a cry. “I’m sorry, Cassie. Your mom, dad and Paxton are all missing, and Hope too.” Cassie sniffled, turning into short, heaving sobs. “But I want my daddy.” Tandy gripped her tiny hand tightly. “He’s gone, Cassie. But I promise you, I will get them back. We will get them back.” She affirmed tightly, scooping the girl up to carry her. “We’re gonna go back to the Compound now, okay?” The girl nodded smally, looking to Ty. As they shadowed away, a new resolve burned within the couple.


End file.
